


Achilles n Chiron's morning

by regel



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Pagi hari Achilles dan Papa Chiron.





	Achilles n Chiron's morning

**Author's Note:**

> seri Fate punya type-moon

Pagi-pagi sekali Chiron sudah memanggang dua lembar roti, dua butir telur, empat buah sosis dan memotong sayuran segar. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa jadi sarapannya juga harus istimewa. Dua piring berisi sarapan lezat sudah diantar ke meja makan, tinggal menambah dua gelas susu dan voila! Lengkap sudah persiapan hari ini.

Saatnya membangunkan anak tercinta.

“Achilles, ayo bangun. Kita akan pergi ke sekolah barumu.”

Anak kecil yang dibangunkan menggeliat. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas kasur tapi matanya masih tertutup. Ia bangun, tapi masih setengah sadar. “Sekolah?”

Chiron tersenyum kebapakan. “Tentu saja, sekolah. Tetangga kita, Paman Surya dan Karna akan menemani kita. Hari ini kamu akan satu sekolah dengan Karna.”

“Satu sekolah dengan Karna?” ulang sang bocah. Sepertinya dia masih belum konek karena matanya masih tertutup. Chiron masih senyum-senyum.

Badan Achilles kembali terbaring. Daya magnetis kasur sepertinya terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditahan oleh anak sekecil dia. Sayangnya tepat sebelum kepalanya menyentuh bantal, tangan Papa Chiron menahannya.

“Eeee, Papa ganggu!” Achilles marah-marah, badannya serong ke kanan, mau kembali tidur.

“Ayo, jagoan cilik. Kamu harus cuci muka, ganti baju dan sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat.”

* * *

 .

* * *

 

Muka Achilles sudah segar karena disiram air dingin. Sengaja, biar dia tidak ngantuk lagi. Makanan yang disiapkan papanya sudah mau dingin karena susah sekali membujuknya keluar dari singgasana bernama kasur. Achilles merasa bersalah pada sosis gorengnya.

“Berarti hari ini Paman Surya akan mengantarku juga?” tanya bocah kecil dengan mulut penuh roti. Nyaris tersedak, ia menandaskan setengah gelas susu.

“Yep!”

Achilles bergidik ngeri. Benar juga. Ada Karna berarti ada Paman Surya. Bukannya dia benci Paman Surya, sih. Masalahnya tetangganya itu sangat over protektif sama anak semata wayangnya. Makan disuapi, mandi juga dimandikan. Tidur satu kasur. Bahkan main di rumah Achilles yang jaraknya cuma sejengkal dari rumah mereka saja mesti ditemani.

Heran, tahan sekali Karna punya papa macam Paman Surya. Achilles mah mana tahan.

“Karna... kok tahan ya punya papa kayak Paman Surya? Aku sih, sudah kabur dari rumah kalau sampai sebegitunya,” komentar Achilles sambil menyuap sayurnya. Beda dengan Karna, Achilles benci diatur-atur, meskipun sama papa atau abang-abangnya sendiri.

“Biar saja. Soalnya kan Karna hanya punya papanya. Paman Surya juga hanya punya dia. Mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi,” jelas Chiron. Makanannya sudah habis dan ia menunggu anak bungsunya selesai sarapan.

Sejenak Achilles berhenti menyuap. “Dia tidak punya abang?”

“Karna anak tunggal. Ibunya juga sudah tidak ada.”

Sarapan milik Achilles masih tersisa setengahnya. Masih ada sebuah sosis dan sayuran, rotinya juga masih belum dimakan. “Papa.”

“Iya?”

“Makananku mau kubawa ke sekolah saja, biar kubagi dengan Karna.”

“Oke.”


End file.
